


De vuelta en Londres.

by ZafiraKz



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: Hacía siete años que no veía a su padre.Pero obviamente nada lo preparó para lo que vio.Su padre no había envejecido absolutamente nada, su piel pálida estaba algo sonrojada mientras lentes de sol descansaban en su cabello que seguía tan largo como siempre.Pero su traje era sin duda muggle, su andar era más calmado y un niño rubio de cinco años venía aferrado a su mano observándolo con grandes ojos mieles.—Cariño, no asustes a tu hermano. —





	De vuelta en Londres.

La última vez que vio a su padre había sido cuando la prohibición sobre este de salir del país se levantó.  
Él había cambiado su apellido a Black porque ya nadie confiaba en los Malfoy y sabiendo que era la peor imagen de la familia, Lucius se desligó de los dos y los abandonó al igual que ellos a él.  
No sabía que había sido de la vida de su padre desde entonces, hacía siete años que no lo veía. Pero luego de casarse y tener un hijo, decidió que Lucius merecía al menos conocer a su nieto.  
Se sorprendió lo fácil que fue para Severus encontrar su paradero, aunque algo le decía que su padrino nunca había dejado de intercambiar cartas con él.  
Y entonces ahí estaba, vestido con sus mejores túnicas, con su anillo de bodas en su dedo y un pequeño collar que funcionaría como traslador si todo salía mal.  
Pero obviamente nada lo preparó para lo que vio.  
Su padre no había envejecido absolutamente nada, su piel pálida estaba algo sonrojada mientras lentes de sol descansaban en su cabello que seguía tan largo como siempre.  
Pero su traje era sin duda muggle, su andar era más calmado y un niño rubio de cinco años venía aferrado a su mano observándolo con grandes ojos mieles.  
—Cariño, no asustes a tu hermano. — habló el patriarca hacia el pequeño quien se escondió tras sus piernas sonrojándose.  
Draco apenas pudo abrir la boca cuando el niño le sonrió.  
—¿Hermano?— jadeó sorprendido al ver al pequeño ponerse al lado de su padre, dejando de esconderse. Y Lucius le sonrió.  
¡Le sonrió, por Merlín!  
¡La estancia fuera de Londres lo había vuelto francamente loco!  
—Me enteré que te has casado, Draco. Perdón por haberte hecho venir a buscarme al aeropuerto pero le he tomado cariño a estos artefactos de metal aunque puedan caerse en pleno vuelo y sean tan peligrosos.— sonrió con diversión, mostrándose bastante feliz, lo que solo desequilibró más a Draco. Su padre se había ido con lo justo y necesario, algunos elfos, una propiedad, un poco de dinero para vivir como una persona normal un par de años y todo lo demás quedó en sus manos.  
¿Quién había pagado sus viajes?  
¿Por Merlín como tenía un hijo?  
¿Qué había hecho de su vida?  
—Oh, vamos. ¿De verdad creíste que solo tenía el dinero que me lleve? Tuve una herencia separado de mi querido tío, bastante generoso fue.— rió, pero no con burla.  
—Padre ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Y ese niño?— miró al pequeño quien alzó sus brazos y fue alzado enseguida por el mayor.  
—Los Malfoy nos adaptamos, Draco. Y la vida muggle ha sido francamente divertida pero no me aleje demasiado de la comunidad mágica.  
¡Pero mírate a ti! ¿Tu hijo es un Malfoy?— quitó sus lentes de sol para ponerlos sobre su hijo, Draco sintió que estaba dentro de una película de comedia absurda que tanto le gustaban a Harry.  
—No, es un Black Potter.—  
—¡Por la luna! ¿Tu si me darás nietos Malfoy, tesoro?— su tono cambio al hablar al niño, quien sonrió asintiendo antes de abrazarlo ocultando su rostro en él. Lucius acarició su espalda quitándose el saco con cuidado para no dejar de alzarlo y luego poniéndolo sobre la espalda del pequeño para taparlo de las miradas.  
—¿Papá?— preguntó el niño.  
—Papá llegara pronto, dulzura.—  
Eso solo hizo que la boca de Draco se abriera más, miró hacia la mano de su padre notando una alianza simple.  
—¿Te volviste a casar?  
—¡Sorpresa! Si, como no me invitaste a tu boda supuse que no te importaría que no te invitara a la mía.— sonrió besando la frente del niño.  
—Por su edad supongo que la tuviste mucho antes que yo.— devolvió sonriendo de lado.  
—Que inocente eres, tesoro.— se burló antes de empezar a caminar. Draco enrojeció siguiéndolo.  
—Solo te he invitado para que conozcas a tu nieto.  
—Que no es un Malfoy.— Tarareó dejando que su hijo mayor caminara a su paso, dejando de adelantarse.  
—Supongo que tenemos con quien continuar la línea— miró hacia el rubiecito quien solo se acomodó más en brazos de Lucius sin prestar atención a la conversación demasiado tímido para intervenir.  
—Oh, es verdad. Vas a tener que ponerlo como heredero entonces.  
—¡Padre!  
—¿Qué? Renunciaste a mi apellido, te di todo lo que era mío solo por mero tecnicismo y porque te quiero. Ahora tienes la fortuna Potter, no mantendrás mi apellido. El heredero Malfoy será Eltanin, tu niño será el heredero Potter.— acarició tiernamente los rizos rubios del chiquillo. Draco apretó los labios, había pensando que no tendrían que hablar de dinero pero al final tenía un punto.  
—Pa ¿Es bueno que sea el heredero?— el rubio menor alzó sus ojos mieles, ignorando a Draco.  
—Lo es, amor.— sonrió dulcemente. Draco los observaba con ojos casi entrecerrados, si su padre hubiera aparecido con un gato en brazos se hubiera sorprendido menos.  
¡Pero estaba vestido como muggle, el niño también y lo estaba tratando tan tan dulce en frente de muchas personas!  
—¿Casi te mueres en estos siete años?— preguntó directamente, cuando al fin salieron de Londres muggle Draco pudo respirar mejor. Lucius dejó escapar una carcajada bastante transparente, tanto que Draco no pudo evitar detenerse observándolo como que si estuviera loco.  
—Ocurrió algo interesando, tesoro. He disfrutado bastante.— admitió mientras iban a la zona de aparición.  
—¡Viajamos todos los años!— dijo de pronto el niño riendo —Consigo nuevos tutores cada trimestre.—  
Draco miró hacia el niño tratando de encontrar rasgos de otra persona pero al final se rindió.  
Miles de personas tenían los ojos mieles y, francamente, el resto del niño era una copia palpable de su padre.  
Pararon en el lugar, Draco respiró profundo.  
—Mira, Harry invitó a Lupin también. Así que prefiero que te guardes el desagrado y tus opiniones para ti, así podemos seguir viéndonos en paz.—explicó mientras sacaba su varita. Dudaba que pudieran aparecerlos a los tres, pero estaba seguro que Lucius tenía una varita nueva con la que podría seguirlo. Aunque no podrían aparecerse directo en la casa.  
—Creí que te iba mejor sin mi, Draco.  
—Sigues siendo mi padre.  
—Y tu mi hijo mayor.— esa frase hizo que un peso que no sabía que tenía saliera de él. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo mirando como el pequeño se hacía un bollito contra el cuerpo de Lucius.  
—Ya, dejando eso de lado… en serio padre si tu…— frunció el ceño sin querer decir nada demasiado malo en frente del niño.  
—Tranquilo, no hablaré mal de mi esposo.— se burló.  
—¡Perfecto!— sonrió —Espera ¿Qué?— pero fue demasiado tarde, ya le había dado el lugar y Lucius desapareció dejando un latigazo tras su desaparición.  
Draco abrió la boca cerrándola al instante.  
—¡Padre!— reclamó furioso antes de aparecerse también.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue un pequeño "disparo" salido de la nada. Me dio gracia y no pude evitar escribir XD


End file.
